Partners in Crime
by TheVfilms
Summary: Everything started with young Loki finding a hobo breaking into his room...No wait what? Well what can I say the security system in Odin s palace sucks and now his youngest son has to hide an obnoxious homeless girl for the rest of the winter! Gee as if the poor s child life wasn t hard enough! Pre-Thor... and will follow to the avengers


**Chapter 1: Enter the Intruder**

The young prince yawned as he finished reading the last chapter of the history book he had been reading since last week. It was already past midnight, and even though Loki would have resisted a bit more awake, he found himself quite exhausted by now. He may be the God of Mischief, but he was still a child, and he needed to sleep. Deciding it had been enough, he closed the book and prepared himself to go back to the bed in which he was supposed to be sleeping, since four hours ago.

Loki exited the library and made his way back to his room, being careful into not waking anyone up. He didn´t want to go through his mother´s scolding again, like he had to, two weeks ago, when she busted him on the library not sleeping like she had told him to do. It was one of those rare moments in which he saw his mother angry.

The raven haired boy reached his room´s door, without much trouble, and tiredly opened it. He yawned for the fourth time in the last minutes. Oh he just wanted to sleep now.

He entered and closed the door just in time for when he turned around something fell from his ceiling, and into one of his shelves, just to collapse on the floor along with the now broken piece of furniture.

"Ouch!"-The thing or more like the someone said.

Loki stared at the intruder as she quickly began to incorporate from the rubbles. She was a girl, about his age and height. She was wearing a wash-out dirty yellow dress and had frizzy blonde hair. The girl coughed a bit before turning around and finding a really angry prince.

"Who are you! What are you doing in my room?! And how did you enter the palace!"-Loki said raising his voice at the intruder, just for her to cover his mouth with both of her dirty hands.

"Be quiet! Do you want to wake up all in here!"- The blonde girl whispered irritated.

Loki jerked her hands away from his face.

"Get your filthy hands away from me, burglar!"

"Hey calm down I am not a burglar"-The girl said and looked straight at the blue eye boy, feeling a bit offended by his comment.-"At least not the one you are thinking of… and for Asgard´s sake! Boy could you please keep your voice low for ten seconds! Is not a big deal! I just want a place where to sleep tonight"- The blonde said, widen her eyes in exasperation.

"Then why don´t you try outside!?"-Loki demanded."Get out of my room!"

"Well that would be fine by me, except for the fact is freezing to the bone outside!"-The girl exclaimed angrily.-"And I am sorry but I am not looking into spending another night on the roof! At least today! Sorry, I just can´t, your blankets aren´t enough to warm me in this weather"

"My blankets?"-Loki asked confused.

"Yeah, I have been borrowing yours all week"

Loki tried to process the girl´s words, trying to make some sense of it.

"All week… So the missing blankets have been your fault?!"-Loki said more to himself, as he realize it haven´t been one of Thor´s pranks, like he thought it had."Wait all week?! You have been sleeping in my roof all week?!

"Well yeah, but I had to break inside to gather some things to survived it, which reminds me, here is your Potions Book"-The blonde said as she grabbed the small book Loki was so familiar with, from her pocket and gave it to him.

Loki grabbed it and stare at it, as he realize, it wasn´t Thor who took it as he had thought, and now that he think about it, it actually made more sense for a homeless girl stealing it than his brother being interest on such book.

"It wasn´t that interesting anyway"-The girl said breaking Loki from his trance, and bringing him back to his problem. Loki gave her a look.

"Is there anything else you have stolen?"

"Well I grabbed a piece of turkey from the kitchen a couple of nights ago, some beef yesterday, which by the way; congratulations to the chef, and oh, I also grabbed some pillows from your room."

"How did you break into the palace?"-Loki asked, curious about her ways.

"Eh… I just used the windows, like I did all week"-The blonde said nonchalant."You know for being a bunch of rich royal gods, you sure have really bad guards, like really I practically passed in front them every time I get to the kitchen and they never notice me once"

Loki could not believe a burglar have been leaving on his roof for a whole week, without anyone, not even him noticing it. Loki stared at the girl who was looking at his room curiously. He noticed she was barefoot, and also that she had icy blue eyes, and her face was dirty too, just as much as her legs or foot.

"You know, you have a nice room, do you clean it? Or you have maidens to do it for you?"-The girl said as she turned to look at the prince, just to find him about to leave the room.

"Hey! Where you think you are going?"

"To call the guards, you can´t stay in here"

The blonde panicked and quickly pulled the prince back to the room, maybe a bit to harshly since she made him collide to the floor along with her.

Loki growled starting to get more tired of the bony girl. Both stood up, Loki was ready to call the guards, but the girl quickly blocked the door with her own body.

"Move"-Loki commanded.

"Not until you listen"

"Move!"-Loki commanded this time a bit more harsh and more pissed.

"Hey listen we can talk it, prince, emm Loki?"

"There is nothing to talk about! Now move before a make you"

"Just listen!"-The girl snapped, afraid of the consequences bringing the guards would bring.-"Listen how about a bet? Like a small magic game, you like magic don´t you?" –The blonde said putting her best smile to her words and hoping the prince would bite the bait.

This indeed seemed to catch Loki´s attention, because he raised and eyebrow and back off a bit.

"What kind of game?"-Loki said half curious, but still half suspicious.

"Oh just a small simple game that I am sure you will win"-The girl said mischievously.-"Now how about this: If I do happen to win, which clearly won´t happen, you let me stay in your room, for the rest of the winter nights, without people knowing. And by the end of it I swear I will leave good"

"And if I win?"-Loki said crossing his arms.

"Well then you can hand me to either your father or guards"-The blonde said. "I promise not fighting back, or if you wish I can pretend to fight, and then you can look like a hero or something"

Loki thought about it for a minute. He was good with magic, and the girl didn´t seem to know much, so he could easily beat her with whatever game she had. And when he did, he could impress his father into have captured a burglar by himself.

He looked at her, still deep in though. She haven´t cause that much trouble, though, but his father would still be impress, and wouldn´t give a harsh punishment to her, anyway. So in that case, everybody won, and he had nothing loose.

"You know, my hand is getting tire in here"-The blonde said as she moved her extended arm, waiting for the prince to shake it.

"Fine by me"-Loki said and shook the girl´s dirty hand.

"Alright we have a deal then!"-The girl said, happy that she had got away with it. She then quickly went to look for some stuff on her bag.

"What´s the magic game anyway?"-Loki asked.

"Oh is not really magic"- The blonde said as she looked through her bag. Loki frowned, starting to get vexed at her for lying.

"I thought you say…"

"Hey listen! I know nothing about magic, so just play along please, is not that hard anyway"-She said annoyed by his insistence, but quickly lighten up when found what she was looking for. She took three black cups and a small green gem and put them on the floor.

Loki looked suspiciously at the valuable gem, and the blonde noticed it.

"Don´t worry, I did not stole it from your mother´s jewelry is that what you think. I brought it with me"-She said as she rolled her eyes.-"Come here take a sit. Now, ever heard of the shell game?"

Loki nodded as he remembered the couple of times he played it with Thor when he was younger. Loki would easily beat his brother whenever they played it, and it was probably the reason why Thor stopped playing it with him later. Loki smiled at the memory. A simple game wouldn´t be challenge for his sharped eyes.

"Well it happens that I occasionally win money with this game, so I am quite skilled with it"-The blonde said proudly and as Loki looked at her boredly, not really impress by her words. "Shall we play 2 of 3?"

"Fine by me"-He said

"Great, now let´s start, but let me warn you: I am quite fast with this"-The blonde said and hided the green gem on the third cup. Then quickly began to move the cups. Loki observed intently her movements; he had to admit they were quite fast, but not as fast as others he had seen, so he easily kept track of the gem. After some moments she stopped. "Alright let´s see if the prince is as sharp as he says"

Loki looked carefully at the three and chose the first.

"This"-Loki said and observed the discomfort on the girl´s face. She slowly removed the cup and the gem was effectively there.

"Well…I see you are good at this…"-The blonde said bitterly, and Loki smirked at his victory."Let´s see if you are so lucky next time…"

The blonde hided the gem back to the cup and this time tried to be more quickly. Loki noticed the frustration on her face and movements, as she tried to make it more difficult to him, but again he quickly kept track of the gem. And by the time she was done he knew exactly where the gem was.

"That"-Loki said, pointing at the second cup. He smirked at the frown in the blonde´s face. He had easily won. She was going to leave now. The blonde hesitate, but finally pulled the cup up, just to find the gem wasn´t in it. Now it was she who was smirking at Loki´s surprise face.

"Well, well it looks like I won this one"-The blonde said smiling evilly at the boy.

"That is impossible, the gem was clearly supposed to be in there!"-Loki said both astonished and angry

"Well maybe you aren´t that good after all, see if you win this one"-She said, smiling evilly at him. Loki glared at her. He was sure the gem was in there.

The blonde girl, start moving the cups at the same speed she did in the last, and this time Loki tried to be more careful into not losing the cup of his sight. The gem went left, then right, then middle, then right, then middle again. Loki did not lose track of it. Not even once.

By the time she had finished, she looked at him and smiled. She putted both of her hands on her cheeks and waited for him to choose.

"Come on majesty! What not so confident now?"- She taunted and Loki smirked at her.

"You are the one who isn´t going to be confident anymore, I choose this"-Loki said and pointed to the third cup.

The girl smirked at him and removed the cup. Nothing was beneath it.

Loki´s eyes widen and the girl stood up smiling happier than ever.

"Well it looks like I won prince, and looks like we will be seeing each other for the next days"-The blond laughed evilly.

Loki stood up angrily, still not being availed to understand how the gem could not be inside. He glared at the blonde.

"But that´s impossible, I follow the gem´s track! I couldn´t have lost!"-Loki shouted at her. He couldn´t have lost at a simple game, especially to a girl like her."You! You did something you cheated! You hided the gem"-Loki pointed accusingly at her.

"Hey relax, I have never cheat on that game, look by yourself, the gem is on the second cup"-She pointed at the cup and Loki kneeled to prove her words. The gem was effectively beneath it.

Loki was shocked, how could that happened? How? It was just a simple game! He was easily supposed to won! And now he was going to be trapped all winter with that annoying dirty…. Oh no!

Loki turned around and found her cheerfully jumping on his bed, with her dirty feet. Loki fumed and went next to her

"Get off my bed!"-He commanded

"Well were do you expect me to sleep?"-The girl said as she kept jumping up and down on the prince´s bed.

"I don´t care! Get off my bed!"

"Nah… Your bed is too comfortable"-She said as she allowed herself fall on the soft mattress." Never I have sleep in one like this before!"-She said as she hugged the pillow.

"Fine"-Loki said and with a spell made her fall from it.

"Hey! Why was that for?"-She said angrily

"How did you do that? How did you win?!"

"Oh come on just get over it! I already told you, I won money with that game. I had have many practice with it and you happen not to be so good as you thought! Get over it!"- the girl responded, as she pulled both of her hands to each side of her hips.

"No! Now I will have to be with you for the rest of the nights!"-Loki shouted in frustration.

"Yeah you will have to, you should have to thought about betting with strangers before you accepted playing with me"-She said mockingly, smirking at his frustration."Now are you going to be a gentleman like mommy told you, and give me your bed?"

Loki growled at her and kicked the side of his bed in frustration. He was sure his plan would work… he was so sure he would get to impress his father….

The blonde rolled her eyes at his behavior.

"Relax prince, is not a big deal, as I told you before, it will only be here during the winter, and by the end of it I will be out, no questions ask, besides I will just sleep in here, I won´t cause any trouble, most of my days I spend them at town, I just need a place to keep myself from freezing…"

This made Loki feel a bit guilty, as he took a look a the girl´s clothes and their bad conditions. He knew nothing about the girl…she was homeless, since who knows what age, and probably live from the money of gambling. Loki couldn´t help but feel pity for her.

"I am sorry… that was rude….you are right… we made a deal"-Loki said as he sighed.-"And I am willing to keep it"

"Well thanks! It's nice to know you aren´t as rude as I thought!"

Loki gave a small smile.

"What´s your name?"-Loki asked trying to at least get to know with what kind of person he was going to spend the rest of the winter.

"Eira!"- The blonde said proudly.

"Loki"-Loki said as he extended his hand, Eira shook it and smiled at him.

"I already knew that anyway"

"So you are from Asgard?"

"Yes I am, though I come from quite far from the region"

"Where?"

"Eh more to the North, I escaped from my orphanage!"

Loki was a bit started by the comment and looked curiously at her, she seemed rather proud, than sad about it.

"Really why?"-Loki asked, his curiosity peaking

"Nothing productive would have come of me if I stood there, so I escaped it and tried my luck on this region by my own"-Eira said, again rather proudly as if she had done, was the biggest odyssey ever written.

"You know I don´t think you should have done than"-Loki said rather seriously-"You wouldn´t have to break into palaces if you haven´t escaped"

"Yeah well…What do you know about being orphan anyway? You are a prince and have all you need to live comfortably, while I have to gamble on streets and win my money, the orphanage might have saved me from doing that, by I rather do that and live an exciting day than spend another dull and boring day at that place, watching as I grew and never get adopted."-She said looking seriously at Loki.-"Don´t judge me, besides that was like two years ago, its old story and you and I are new, so where am I going to sleep roommate?"

Loki stared weirdly at the girl´s quick mood swing, from serious to playful again. Eira took his look as discomfort so she hit the boy´s shoulder a bit hardly.

"Alright I get! I was just joking! Don´t worry your precious bed will be all yours majesty, I can sleep on the floor just give me a couple of good blankets"

Loki did not feel comfortable about making a girl sleep on the floor while he slept on the bed. Even if she was dirty, rude, and annoying, she was still a girl and Frigga had taught him better. However, he was too proud to sleep on the floor. Why would a cheating annoying girl sleep on his bed, while the prince on the floor? Before he even noticed, Eira was already taking the blankets and making her way on the floor.

Loki bitted his cheek, as he fight with his conscience. Should he be a gentleman and give his bed to her? Or should he be selfish and let her sleep on the floor? He rolled his eyes as he finally gave in.

"You can sleep in the bed..."-He said reluctantly.

"What?"-Eira said mischievously, even if she had clearly heard what he said.

"You can sleep in the bed"-Loki said a bit more louder, still not believing what he was about to do.

"Sorry I can´t hear you, what was that again?"

"YOU CAN SLEEP IN THE BED!"-Loki snapped and Eira smiled.

"Well about time you start being gentleman"-Eira quickly stood up and made her way to bed.-"Come on move, you are hampering"- She said making signs for him to evict from her bed.

Loki glared at her. He was being nice and that was what he was getting? She attempting to move him out of his own bed? How arrogant could this girl be?

"No, I said you could sleep on the bed, not that I was going to give it to you"-Loki stated.

Eira looked at him skeptically as she processed his words, and when she realize what the boy was proposing she immediately hit his arm.

"No way! I am not going to sleep next to you!"

"Fine sleep on the floor then"-Loki shrugged.

"I am a girl! You should be nice enough and give the bed to me!"

"And I am giving it to you but I am not going to move from here"-Loki said as he covered himself with the blankets.

"I won´t sleep on it, if you are in there"

"Great, there is an extra pillow; the floor is quite hard you know"

"Get out the way"-Eira said as she made her way through the bed and pushed aside Loki, covering herself with the blankets.

Loki rolled his eyes and made a silent grunt. He was hoping the girl would fall for the reversal psychology and sleep on the floor… and for Asgard what was that smell?! When was the last time this girl had took a bath anyway?! He move to the edge of the bed trying to avoid as much contact with her as possible. He sighed exhausted. It was going to be a really long winter now.

"Goodnight prince"-Eira said as she let out another yawn.

Loki made a grunt in response and shifted on the bed, preparing himself to sleep now.

As if his life wasn´t already complicated enough now, now she would have to keep a homeless arrogant girl inside the palace…Well nothing he could do about it now, except hoping maybe she would got caught by her own hand…

"Loki…"-Eira said almost asleep.

"Yes?"-Loki said raising his eyebrows almost preparing to sleep.

"Thank you"- Eira simply state before falling to sleep. Loki felt a bit surprise by the comment, but shrugged it and decided to sleep now.

"You welcome"-He finally muttered, almost a whisper, but Eira was already asleep to hear it, Loki fell asleep short after that, it had been a long day, and hopefully this would be only a dream by the time he woke up…

Hopefully…

Who was his joking…

This was going to be painfully real…

After a few moments the blankets where pulled away from him, and owned by Eira.

_Please someone help me….-Loki thought_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN: Wow I gave birth to another fanfiction? Hehehe I must be lucky… Oh I just had to write a Thor Fanfiction, I just had to.**

**Anyway this concludes the first chapter of my newborn baby, I hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think , I will tried to update soon. Oh and if you are wondering Loki and Thor are about 10/11 years old on the first part. You will watch them grow later don´t worry.**

**Well got to go ! Good night all, I hope you an excellent week. See ya! :D**


End file.
